glee_story_of_my_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Shaylee Granger
'Shaylee Granger '''is a recurring character in ''Story of My Life. She is a student at Sparks High School and is a member of one of it's glee clubs, The Killer Vocals. Biography Prior to Season One Shaylee Juliana Granger had a hard life from the moment she was conceived. Her mother, Reese, worked at a local bar as a bartender, to Reese this was a perfect job. She got free drinks and had easy access to men. Being an alcholic, she never planned on having a child. That is until she got knocked up by the bars owner, who was outraged. Despite not being planned, Shaylee entered the world anyway. Her mother was always drunk and slept with whatever man she could to get money for more alcohol, her father abused her from day one. Shaylee tried her best to cover the bruise's and she tried to fit in at school. She needed friends, she needed someone to talk to. Shaylee wasn't good at making friends though, her personality reflected her parents, all she ever knew was cruelty. Then came the night when she was thirteen years old, her father raped her and beat her badly. The next door neighbours finally heard the cries of pain and distress coming from Shaylee. Cops were called and the tragic story of Shaylee Granger was spread on the news. Finally freed from her parents, Shaylee thought she might finally make friends, she might finally have a good life. Boy, was she wrong. Shaylee got bullied, no guys would go near her because of what her father did, she was called every bad name in the book. She couldn't understand how these people could continue to hurt her now that they knew how much pain she went through. Her life was a living hell. After three years of constant bullying and thirteen years of abuse, Shaylee was finally taken by a couple with a three year old daughter. Now, sixteen, Shaylee finally thinks she might be truly free from her hell of a life as she starts over in the town of Leesburg, Virginia. Though a free start might not heal all of her scars, music and singing keeps her sane and keeps her scars hidden. Season One Personality Shaylee is known for being very outspoken, she's not a shy girl and is very willing to have her opinion heard, which gets her in trouble a lot because her opinions are very loud and often disagreed with. She never thinks before she speaks, she's like a spit fire what comes to her head comes out of her mouth, this makes her come across as a mean person but really she doesn't try to be, in fact she tries her hardest not to be. Shaylee can be incredibly stubborn, refusing to give up on what's considered to be a lost cause. She's also very blunt and straight forward, she doesn't sugar coat things. If you want the cold hard truth, head to Shaylee. Shaylee's is loud, obnoxious and can be considered to be very snarky and sarcastic, this girl was not made for making friends. In all honest Shaylee is a very sweet girl, if you look past her personality flaws, you'll see that you've made a true friend who will stand by you no matter what. She's protective and defensive over her loved ones, she'll stand up for them even if she knows in her heart that they're wrong. Shaylee can be nice, but she has a wicked temper and is quick to act on it. Revenge is her specialty. Underneath all of her personality flaws, Shaylee is a scared girl who grew up in a bad family enviroment and is just looking for some friends. Songs Season One Solos Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Killer Vocals Members